Chuck and the Wavering Wand
by Brea45
Summary: Chuck meets an unlikely acquaintance of a coworker.


**Warnings**: Slash - Mentions of previous and suture relations between two males. Mentions of torture. One-Shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck and the Wavering Wands<strong>

It was nearing the end of the work day and Chuck Bartowski was amazed that it had been exceedingly normal, hence the wide grin that was on his face as he explained the in's and out's of a new phone model to a young guy with a British accent.

"Okay, that's all well and good, but how the bloody hell do you keep your seven year old godson from changing the ring tone? The last time the little guy did that I had some god awful song about riding someones 'disco stick'."

Chuck laughed at the comment and the scrunching up of the guys face, the almond shaped green eyes were very slightly wrinkled around the edges, which was odd because those wrinkles shouldn't be on such a youthful person.

"I can password protect it for you. What kind of ring tone would you like?" Chuck said pressing various buttons while the customer was contemplating.

"Something simple that sounds like a phone?" The simple reply was said with a hopeful sort of smile.

"I can do that, just give me a minute," Chuck said smiling back.

"Take your time, no rush, I have to pick something up for Teddy's birthday while I'm here anyway. Kid loves his videos games," It was a rare thing to get such a polite customer. Especially one that wasn't in a rush.

"Have a talk with my buddy Morgan he'll know exactly what you need. He should be playing one of the game systems right about now."

"Yeah, I'll do that...Chuck," The man said glancing at his nametag.

"Can I get your name so that when I'm done setting you up I don't have to leave my post?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Names Harry," Harry hesitated a moment before saying "Potter."

"Great Harry I'll see you in a few."

Chuck was still playing around with Harry's phone when John Casey came up behind him. "We got a meeting in ten Bartowski."

Chuck nearly dropped the small phone. "Casey, don't do that. Can't you purposely make some noise so you don't scare a person to death?" Chuck glared slightly at the smug smirk on his coworkers face. It's not like he didn't know the answer the NSA agent would say.

Sure enough "No," was the simple reply.

Chuck rolled his eyes and finished up quickly before setting the phone back into it's box and pulling the microphone for the loud speaker toward him.

"Harry Potter to the service desk, repeat Harry Potter to the service desk, please," Chuck said before turning in his chair to ask Casey what the meeting could be about. The look in Casey's eyes had Chuck silencing his comment.

"What did you just say?" there was urgency and anger in the marines voice.

"What?" Chuck asked as he heard a short gasp from behind him making him instinctively whirl his swivel chair to see Harry standing there, his bright green eyes wide with shock, his mouth gaping slightly as if he were trying to find something to say.

It took almost thirty seconds for the tense silence to be broken by the words '_let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick,' _Harry's face flushed in embarrassment as he fumbled in his pockets for the phone hands shaking as he looked at the ID displayed and he cringed at whatever he saw but flipped it open anyway. "'Lo Gin."

There was a very loud feminine voice on the other end of the line. "Gin just..." Harry tried but the yelling continued. "I know that...you can't just," The one sided conversation continued for a moment, Harry unable to get a word in edgewise until he looked up from the phone to stare at Casey. Then the man's entire demeanor changed.

"Shut up Ginny!" There was stunned silence from the other end of the line. "Our relationship was over the minute you chose to make our wedding a parade for the paparazzi. I have no obligations to you or your concerns. Don't bother trying to call me again," Harry slammed the phone closed shoved his unoccupied hand through his hair causing the already disheveled locks to stand on end.

"When did you grow a pair?" Casey said causing Chuck to glance at him from the corner of his eye. Whatever Casey had been struggling with before was behind whatever mental walls he always had erected around his psyche.

"About the same time I realized that I was sexually attracted to _both_ sexes," Chuck was kinda freaking out because the easy going British dude that had been chatting about a miscreant godchild was gone and in his place was someone way too much like Casey.

"London?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, more like Bristol. You aren't the only one who can use a pair of binoculars."

Casey hummed situating himself between Chuck and Harry. All three of them noticed though.

"Umm...Harry, your phone is finished. Your godson shouldn't be able to change your ringtone anymore," Chuck said trying to relieve the tension. As he pushed the small box across the counter.

Harry blinked and frowned looking between Casey and Chuck warily. He had the eyes of a solider. Chuck had seen the look enough times in his dealings with Sarah and Casey that he could easily recognize it.

"So, they gave you custody then, Potter?" Casey asked crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"No, _Casey. _They didn't," That sounded really ominous and it actually had Casey's shoulders twitching.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you before you left," Morgan said oblivious to the tension. "I found that game you were looking for. Great graphics, better storyline. Best for kids in school."

Harry blinked and his smile was polite but strained, eyes still trained peripherally on Casey. "Thanks Morgan, you've been a big help."

"No, problem dude. I hope Teddy has a great birthday!" Morgan gave Harry a thumbs up before backing away with a grin on his face.

Harry sighed heavily and looked back at Casey. "So, Am I gonna have to move again?"

"Depends. Where do you live?" Casey asked.

Harry just shook his head and looked at Chuck again. "Thanks for fixing my phone, Chuck."

With that said Harry backed away to a fair distance and then walked straight out of the store. Chuck swore he saw tears in Harry's eyes just before he turned around.

Chuck blinked a few times trying to process what exactly had just happened. He didn't get far before Casey grabbed the back of his shirt and was hauling him into the locker room.

"Did he give you anything? Scratch you? Mutter something in Latin maybe?"

"What?" Chuck shrieked putting his hands up in the universal I-am-very-much-unarmed pose. "No. He didn't even give me his old phone just asked me to make it so he wouldn't have kids changing his ringtone on the new one."

"You stay away from him Chuck. You hear me? He's dangerous," the sudden use of his first name had Chuck freaking out just that little bit more. Harry Potter must be bad news if Casey was being so informal.

"Yeah. Sure Casey. I'll steer clear."

"Good. Punch out for lunch Bartowski. Looks like our weekly report just got a little more interesting," Casey said idly as he punched his own time card for lunch and walked out of the room.

The meeting with the general had been fairly uneventful. Up and until they started talking about Harry. Apparently he had been a spy for some underground organization in Europe. Chuck had tried to defend the guy by saying he hardly looked the type to be killing people but then Sarah mentioned that he had once thought she had been a normal citizen. So he conceded the point and just sat back and absorbed all the information he could. All the while keeping in mind that it was more than likely only one side of the story. If there was one thing that Chuck learned from being around Casey and Sarah all the time was that there were huge gray areas in this line of work no matter how Black and White they tried to make it.

"I doubt we'll be seeing him again but it is imperative that we keep The Intercept out of enemy hands. The moment you come in contact with him Chuck, you call for backup. Is that clear?" General Beckman said her voice grave and serious,_ but when wasn't it? _Chuck thought as he nodded his head.

Chuck spent the rest of the day working the Nerd Herd desk. Nothing exciting happening, except for Casey watching his every move but that was normal by now so it didn't even register.

Once at home Chuck spent a good few hours playing video games and checking e-mails when he heard the front door and two sets of laughter. Which was strange because his sister had the overnight shift at the hospital. Devon, aka Captain Awesome, must have brought home a friend.

"Then, Ron thought it would be a good idea to come up behind me and tickle my ribs. I swear I jumped three feet into the air before spinning on him. Thing was I was on the edge of the trail and lost my footing. I hit three trees on my way down and landed in the foulest smelling mound of mud."

"I hope you didn't get hurt," Awesome said to the mysterious guest. Chuck's curiosity was peaked at the story and he decided to see exactly who Devon found so fascinating.

"No more than I usually get on those types of trips. A few scrapes and stuff. The real problem was that I had to walk back to camp smelling like a latrine. I still haven't lived that down," There was another round of laughter as Chuck rounded the corner of the hallway to see Awesome standing in the kitchen in his scrubs his dark haired guest similarly dressed.

"Who's your friend?" Chuck said smiling. They were really having a good time and the laughter was kind of infectious.

The new guy stiffened before turning around. Chuck gaped. It was Harry.

"Hah-ah. Wow, Harry. What...What are you doing here?" Chuck stammered subtly reaching for the cell in his back pocket.

"Chuck? You know Harry?" Devon asked still chuckling.

"Yeah, we met down at the Buy More. Chuck's a whiz with cellphones," Harry said genuine smile fading from his face. Chuck felt a little sad at seeing him loose his happy mood. But he knew that Harry could be an undercover agent or something so he pressed and held the '3' key on his phone. The speed dial for Casey, and started talking.

"Small world right? So you work at the hospital with Devon?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Yeah, I just transferred from St. Mungo's in England. They do things really differently here but Dr. Woodcomb is a big help," Harry said looking from Chuck to Devon and back again.

"Please, Harry, you can call me Devon. It's not like I'm your superior or anything," Devon said punching Harry's arm lightly.

Harry seemed to flinch slightly but the fake smile on his face never wavered. "Sure, I can do that."

There was a knock on the front door. "Oh hey...I'll just. Haha, Door," Chuck stammered before he coughed and nearly ran to the door. Sure enough Casey was on the other side.

"What the hell Chuck? I thought we said to steer clear?"

"I can't help it that Awesome brought Harry here. I had no idea he was even working at the hospital," Chuck said between clenched teeth.

Harry and Devon stepped out of the kitchen and Chuck heard Harry sigh explosively. "For Merlin's sake," Chuck turned to see Harry pinching the bridge of his nose. "Devon, I'm going to have to take a rain check. I have to go."

"What? Alright. You got my number, and if I don't hear from you tonight, I'll see you at work tomorrow," Devon placed a hand on Harry's shoulder eyes narrowed in concern.

Harry smiled again. This time a little more sincere. "Yeah, tomorrow."

Harry started walking out the door and gave Casey a significant look.

"So Chuck you coming over to watch that with me or what?" Casey said keeping his eyes on Harry.

"What? Oh, yeah sure. I'll ah...I'll see you later Devon," Chuck waved awkwardly before being pulled out the door. Harry was sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for them.

Before Casey could say anything Harry blurted out. "They were going to kill him."

Casey froze hand instinctively going for the weapon he kept in the back of his pants. "What?"

Harry looked up his eyes narrowed his breath huffing out of his nose. "The reason I left the Unspeakables is because they were going to kill him. I couldn't let them kill Teddy because of what his father was."

"Umm. Casey should I just..." Chuck felt uncomfortable. This was obviously a private conversation.

"No. I want to keep an eye on you. He could have planted something in the house," Casey said without turning around.

Harry flinched and Chuck could see how much that statement hurt. "Look, there is no reason for you to think me a risk. We haven't even spoken in the last three years. Do you really think I could have changed that much?"

"Three years is a long time, Potter," Casey said and Chuck could hear the hostility in his voice.

Harry sighed again and looked away. There was a long silence before Harry turned back to look at Chuck. "He your assignment then?"

"That's classified," Casey said. There was no doubt that Chuck was his assignment with the way he was standing between the two of them so it was a moot point.

"Is it like with me? Is he your-" Harry asked unable to finish the sentence.

"No. You're the only one I ever-" Casey cleared his throat and Chuck could swear he saw him blushing.

"Casey were you and him-?" Chuck started asking before Casey interrupted him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Casey growled as Harry chuckled.

"Same old John Casey. Look, I know you're going to be watching my every move and everything but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the Ministry about me. I'm kind of on their most wanted list at the moment," Harry said with a cheeky grin showing off the small dimples in his cheeks.

"I've already told my superiors but you know how they are with your people," Casey was relaxing every couple of seconds before he tensed himself up again. Chuck got the feeling that Harry made him drop his guard. Which was weird because Casey didn't just drop his guard for anyone.

"Still as wary of dealing with them as the rest of the muggle world?"

Then it happened, a Flash on the word muggle. Chucks eyes fluttered as images of strangely dressed people walking down the streets in England, men and women holding sticks that shot multi-colored light, photographs that moved, and a boy no older than seventeen standing next to Casey fighting darkly clad men with white skull masks. The words; Deatheaters, Wizards, Witches, Hogwarts, all superimposed with the images.

"Oh my god," Chuck exclaimed staring at Harry who had stood from the fountain and was raising a steadying hand toward him. "You're a-" Casey's hand was suddenly over his mouth.

"My place. Now!" Casey growled as he pulled Chuck to his door, Harry following close behind. Looking very concerned.

"Is he alright?"

"Not for long he won't be," Casey said ominously as he shoved Chuck inside before pulling Harry in as well. Unfortunately, Harry didn't take lightly to people pulling him around. As soon as Casey had shoved him inside Harry was spinning around and pinning the larger man against the door eyes full of fear and betrayal. "Potter, get off me."

Chuck, still in shock from the revelations the Intercept had given him stared with wide eyes as the diminutive doctor flipped Casey onto the floor. Then all hell broke loose between them. Casey shoved up and Harry went flying into a nearby wall but he must have been as skilled as Casey because he shoved up from the floor with graceful ease and took a fighting stance. Eyes glowing eerily with power.

"Damnit! Chuck get into the bedroom; this is gonna get ugly!" Casey said circling Harry.

"What are you gonna do?" Chuck asked backing toward the hallway.

"It's not what I'm gonna do that worries me. Now get out of here!" Harry pounced and was kicking and punching while Casey did his best to defend and counter his strikes. Chuck got just how dangerous Harry was when his punch was deflected and his hand connected with the wall. His entire fist shoved through the plaster and wood like a hot knife through butter.

"Whoa!" Chuck exclaimed as he kept backing away.

Then Casey started talking "Harry, it's me, you've got to calm down," Two punches and an attempted leg sweep from Harry had Casey defending and jumping milliseconds before the blows could connect.

"You think I wouldn't figure it out? You think I would just let you take him away without a fight!" Harry screamed shoving Casey back with a well placed kick.

Casey landed on his coffee table, shattering the glass.

"Harry, it's John. You know I would never take Teddy away from you!" there was blood flowing from a deep gash on his forehead.

Chuck stood behind one of the nearby walls, unwilling to completely leave the room in case he could help somehow. Harry seemed to be ignoring Casey's pleas for calm and he didn't want to leave Casey without backup. "You were there and then you were gone. Pushing me aside like everyone else. Important enough to take down an enemy organization but not important enough to stick around for the aftermath," Casey wasn't retaliating, wasn't doing anything to harm Harry. He just stood and listened. Ready to defend but not to strike back. "Do you have any idea what they did to me after you left!"

There were tears in Harry's eyes and he was breathing heavily as he let his arms fall to his sides. He looked up to the ceiling obviously trying to stop crying.

"I had a job to do. You know that," Casey relaxed a bit but was still ready to defend himself if Harry came at him again.

"Is that all I was to you? A job?" Harry spat the words out. "Every time you said you cared for me was that just you doing your job?"

"I wasn't supposed to make attachments. They took me off the case because that's what was happening. It took months for them to deem me fit for active duty again after you."

"That doesn't change the fact that the next guy they sent to protect me thought his job description included torturing me!"

There was baffled silence and Harry brought his hand up to his mouth. He hadn't intended to say that. Casey advanced on Harry as the young doctor back-peddled into a wall. "What did he do?"

Harry shook his head, hand still covering his mouth as a broken sort of noise escaped his lips.

"Tell me what he did!" Casey said shoving Harry's shoulders into the wall face pinched in a strange mix of anger and concern.

"Cruiciatus resistance training, Legimens resistance training, testing to determine the extent of natural healing abilities, including but not limited to physical torture," Chuck found himself repeating verbatim what the NSA report in his mind said.

Casey stiffened and placed his forehead against Harry's

"I'm sorry."

That was the first time Chuck had ever heard Casey say those words and all of a sudden he felt as if he were intruding on something very intimate. Chuck decided to back fully into the bedroom. Whatever it was between those two they didn't need him there witnessing it.


End file.
